Healing Hands
by 2Victori
Summary: What type of magic is being used to heal Pokemon so damn fast? No magic, Just science. Read this story to follow the Joy legacy and the secrets behind the Poke Center. OC story, may include some actual characters, send suggestions, First story, read at your discretion


A/N: I guess I should make one of these... what a drag. Anyways this is my first story so read, review, the normal things for a story. This story was made on a whim so you've been warned.

This lowly author has not made or influenced Pokemon.

"x" = talking

'x'= thought

The Poke Center. Used by all trainers, this building houses wonders in breathtaking Pokemon healing technology. From poison, paralysis, burn and even near death these centers nearly heal it all but... how does it work? - Nathan Joy

Chapter 1

In a secluded mansion an old and weathered voice could be heard, it's raspy tone still drenched in wisdom. "What was I doing before?" Mostly wisdom.

"Ah! As I was saying before Bob"

"It's Bill"

"Whatever Butch. As I was saying, once asleep Pokemon produce mental waves accelerate their cell multiplication ergo allowing for rapid recovery. This is why moves such as rest and slack off work so well. It also explains why trainers can sleep on their journey to help their Pokemon recovery." The Old man continued to explain the process behind recovery to the ire of one young lad.

"I just asked if I could start my journey as a Pokemon Trainer."

Bo- I mean Bill. Another young male with dreams of traveling the world and training Pokemon.

That's were the similarity ends.

Bill has bright pink hair which will make many people think of a certain cotton themed treat or maybe a certain chain of nurses. His hair, styled into a regal ponytail, reaches the small of his back and he has disinterested blue eyes (A/N: probably as disinterested as some of my viewers but please bare with it). The look he held wasn't out of place on a normal teen his age, neither were the designer clothes but for an aspiring Pokemon Trainer it is quite rare. Bill seems more likely to be seen reading a Vogue magazine than catching Pokemon.

"How can I let you on a journey when you can't even properly heal a Pokemon. When I was your age I had already conjured many theories on efficiently healing Pokemon and my name was known throughout the world. What can you say you've done in your life time."

"You also had 3 years of experience under your belt as a Pokemon trainer before any of your accomplishments." Bill lowly drawled out. Bill was always told that the old man's accomplishments were due to his experience as a trainer. That and the old man's fascination on the topic of healing.

The tempered old man sighed and seemed to calm down after a breath. This boy was stubborn and determined. Also quick witted. With ashen gray hair and a frail body full of vigor, this thought came from Nathan Joy. The creator of the Pokemon Center and the services it comes with.

With a sudden rise in seriousness Nathan addressed Bill

"Bull" Bill figured this was the best he was going to get for his name. "If you're serious about starting your journey come with me." With that the old man hobbled off.

After the quick thought,'That line wasn't original at all,' Bill chased after the surprisingly fast old man.

Nathan quickly caught up with the aged man and followed as the man led him to a blank wall. When the old man started fumbling along the wall Bill was confused but not particularly surprised. He'd seek Nathan fumble along the wall in search of something before but wasn't sure how it would relate to the previous conversation. Bill dreaded the thought that the old man forgot what he was doing again.

With a satisfying click and a loud grumble Nathan stepped back and motioned for Bill to do the same. Not a moment later Bill was shocked to see the wall rise into hidden entrance. Not even his mental training at the hands of Nathan could have prepared him for this within his own household. Bill followed as Nathan led Bill deeper into the chamber hidden within his home.

As Bill followed Nathan into the chamber he noted the long winding staircase that seemed to stench downwards for eternity. Bill also took note of the extremely new, up to date, look the chamber held. It has pure white walls with green lines stretching the walls imitating some kind of new techno look. It couldn't have been built with the mansion so Bill questioned it.

"When and how did this get here?"

Nathan didn't waste a second to answer.

"Remember that time you had to live with your relatives for a couple months when you were 8 for "private reasons".

"Yeah"

And I told you I would buy you that Pokemon set if you accepted that?"

"Mhm."

"Welcome to that private reason."

The walk afterwards was silent with nothing but the sound of footfalls. The long winding staircase was honestly making Bill a bit lightheaded and the lack of a railing wasn't helping.

'How can the old man stands this!?'

After 10 minutes walking down the stairs, 'Seriously how can the old man stand that', Bill and Nathan made it to the bottom of the deep, well lit, dangerous, hazardous, chamber. At the bottom was an average sized door, 6 1/2 ft tall and 3 feet wide. Quite underwhelming for this huge chamber of secrets(A/N: Author tries to wink, but it fails). It was here Bill spoke up.

"So what are we doing down here-"

"Shush boy! You're ruining the suspense!"

Bill could only roll his eyes at the weird yet comfortingly familiar action of the old man.

Nathan, with a slow wave of his hand, made the previous door seem to disappear only to be replaced with a slight larger, more grandiose, door.

"Woah~", was all Bill could communicate. As the old man hobbled forward Bill jumped out of his stupor and jogged to catch up.

With another wave a finger scanner appeared and with a quick application of a wrinkly finger the door opened.

Entering the room past the door was akin to entering a new dimension. Where as before the previous room was barren with only the technical walls and stairs, this room was laden with technology. Wherever Bill looked was another piece of technological equipment Bill never believed he would know how to work. A short walk led Bill and Nathan to the back of the room where it echoed into a hall. Upon entering Bill could already see what the hall was to become.

A Hall of Fame

On the walls from left to right then back to left were portraits of his Father, Grandmother, and Great grandfather. The chain started with his Great grandfather, Nathan Joy, developer of the Poke Center and it's machinery. The pictures all taken of them in their prime. Bill couldn't help but tense at the sight of his Father on the wall. That didn't bring back good memories. Don't get Bill wrong, he didn't hate the guy but...

As Bill and Nathan continued walking, Nathan began to speak.

"I'm sure you can tell this is the Joy family hall of fame. Each name and picture on this wall is of a joy from each generation who has made the whole family proud."

Bill glanced back at his father's photo on the wall and Nathan seemed to notice.

Nathan spoke,"Sadly your mother couldn't pick up the slack and left an outsider to take a place on this wall."

With his part said Nathan increased the pace of his walk as if trying to escape the past. Meanwhile Bill tried to maintain his composure. Bill knew his Great Grandfather wasn't fond of Bill's mother due to her lack of achievements despite expecting great things from her. Too actually exclude and scorn his mother from something so great nearly made the normally calm Bill lash out, verbally. Bill would never harm his family. He was able to reign his anger.

Upon reaching the end of the long corridor a circular room was reached. It still carried that high tech look but was greatly dimmer than the previous rooms. In the center stood a large rectangular pedestal which upon closer inspection held many pokeballs. Before Bill could have any thought he was interrupted by the rooms sole other occupant.

"Bill." this Bill couldn't hide his shock. "You may make a Pokemon journey but a condition must be fulfilled." Bill waited silently.

"You must change the Pokemon world. Make waves and make a name for yourself. Be the Joy your Mother could not be." With a glance at Bill Nathan walked up to the pedestal and selected a Pokeball from the upper right hand corner.

"If you agree this will be your starter Pokemon and you will be leaving tonight. The choice is yours."

Despite the oddity of the situation and the confusion barreling into Bill's mind, the choice was clear. With a mostly steady hand Bill reached out and took the Pokeball guarded by old weathered hands. With the warm and tingly feeling he received from the Pokeball, Bill's resolve became stronger.

"I will go out there and make a name for myself. The name Bill Joy shall be known to everyone across the Pokemon Universe" The resolve in his declaration was the only support Bill needed for his statement. Bill couldn't have felt more confident than at that moment and he didn't know why. He also didn't know why he had this foreboding feeling.

At Bill's declaration Nathan smiled.

At that moment, Bill passed out.

A/N: That was the first chapter of my first story. Not sure how often I'll be working on this but here's an omake for making it this far.

~$%OMAKE]

After his declaration Bill seemed to realize something.

"Wait, if I'm starting with this Pokemon then what about the Eevee I caught last year to be my starter?"

The old man seemed to blink with recognition

"No Joy of mine will become a sissy researcher!" the old man sneered. He reached out behind him and pulled out a hunting rifle.

"Men, It's time for the hunt." At that statement many joys came running in decked in camouflage gear. Many somersaulted from somewhere on the ceiling and a group of Nurse Joys and Chansey broke through the wall with an Eevee in Hand.

"MR. FLUFFKYKINS! NOOOOOO!"


End file.
